On the Case
by Storm Arashi
Summary: Janet Tyler is a young woman with a passion for solving a good mystery. With a new case on the horizon she travels to Portland with her team only realizing that one mystery isn't much of one...The other life threatening if they don't give up...


Okay so this story is mainly going to be pretty crazy with the paranormal and such.

Be warned things will go nuts.

Each chapter will open with a "" blog entry. This site does not exist neither does Janet's email.

/

_ a place where I can solve any mystery you give me._

_Blog entry: Going to Portland on a new case._

_Okay so newcomers to the site: My name is Janet Tyler I'm a Sophmore at BlackStone High and I have a knack for finding the truth. I can solve nearly every mystery with the help of my team of investigators and of course my grandmother._

_Portland has been having some odd sightings I've been emailed about. Something about an EagleMan was in a few mentionings but mostly it sounds to me like we got sightings of the mysterious Moth Man._

_I'll be doing V-log investigations this time so please don't expect the quality to be perfect. I'm not sure what we'll uncover but we'll find out the truth._

_Mysteries Solved: The Town Mayor's Missing Son, The Indian Burial Ground and counting._

_Mysteries still being investigated: At my grandmother and boyfriend's insistance...I'm still investigating the strangeness about the local YMCA's poolroom and locker room. (Thanks Grandma, thanks Tanner. Love you guys I really do...But it's on hold!)_

_Mystery Started: Investigation of this weird stuff in Portland. _

_So that's it for an I can Solve It Blog. Remember guys if you have a mystery and don't know where to turn please email me at ._

_I'll be keeping updated on the Portland case too._

_Signing out: JT_

_/_

Janet Tyler closed her laptop after posting this blog leaning back in her plane seat. Next to her and across her were her friends and classmates as well as fellow investigators.

Janet herself was an ordinary girl upon first glance but she wasn't. She never felt as if she truly belonged until her mysteries began to call at her. Looking next to her she laughed seeing her boyfriend Tanner Christopher asleep with a drawing of a clover on his cheek. Looking across from her she got a thumbs up, from her best friend Marni Cross as she put away her sharpie as the flight attendent walked by. She gave them an 'I'm watching you' look.

"So JanetT what's our first course of action when we get to your family's villa?" 

Janet blushed a little. "Not so loud!" She hissed looking around. "We're gonna unpack the equipment, get our camera's ready and start interviewing the townsfolk. Keep our smartphones, blackberries blah, blah, blah you know the drill on us. We'll be updating and keeping note of what we see as well as getting pictures and voice recordings. Basically we're not going to give up. I hear a lot of these sightings are around places like the old Cumberland College as well as this hospital."

Her friends were all listening minus Tanner. "And what's this hospital called J?" Kimberly Matthews asked.

Janet tucked a strand of hair behind her ear grinning. "The hospital is called Resurgem First Care. The area around it is pretty well known for mysteries of it's own. We'll unpack the pepper spray and crap too just in case."

Gulps all around. _She's insane._

/

End Prologue:

A little background info on Janet and her 'crew'. Three for now.

Janet Tyler – JanetT and 'Super Sleuth' of her small Wisconsin town she's sixteen years old, short brown hair with dark green eyes. More of her personality will be revealed later on as well as her looks and what her real goal is amongst her mysteries (in another unrelated story.)

Kimberly Matthews – Tall, long blond hair, pale blue eyes and the eldest at seventeen. She's a senior but also lives next door to Janet and knows how weird the girl can be.

Marni Cross – Janet's best friend since childhood, Marni has long black hair, large brown eyes hidden behind wire frame glasses. She often is the quietest of the group but can pull a few tricks when needed. Is always three or two steps behind Janet on the case.


End file.
